


A little too late

by socomicallygay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bottom Harry, Criminal Harry, Dark Harry, M/M, Mild Smut, Rich Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socomicallygay/pseuds/socomicallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is sent to kill the famous millionaire, Louis Tomlinson, but what happens when he realizes he loves him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little too late

chapter 1 -

"you need to kill him." the words that are most appealing to harry styles. you see, he gets a high no drugs can do for him when he murders, the way his victims take one last gasp of the crisp and tension filled air before they've stopped breathing all together. Or, perhaps the way blood looks onto the boy's hand, putting his hand down just to see the droplets of blood slide off of his fingertips. 

His mission for now, is killing the millionaire Louis Tomlinson and making it look like an accident. Which isn't a huge deal to harry, he has done this way too many times to get caught. But, he has to have a plan, has to know more about this millionaire. Has to get close to this wanker before killing him, of course. Him and the men who have been planning this with him found out that Louis goes out every Friday, to the richest, hottest, nightclub. they're gonna send Harry there tonight, in hopes of seeing the man there. 

"And when I see him..?" Harry hummed, crossing one leg over the other, staring up at Richard, the man who was also behind all of this, raising one eyebrow at him. "When you see him, be a slut. Tease him a bit, he's easy, I'm sure he'd take you to his place before midnight. And when he does, you look around, see what he's got." He said simply, taking out a lighter as harry nodded, his thumb and index finger tugging on his lower lip. "make sure you dress nice tonight, though. you're gonna be playing a hooker, get his money's worth, maybe he'll pay you even more." Richard instructed, grabbing a cigarette and lighting It up with the lighter. Harry nodded once, before he was dismissed.

After him and Richard met up, he went home, he had a few hours to spare, planning on what he was gonna say and do, before he got dressed, tugging on a loose yellow button up with red floral patterns on it, slipping some black skinny jeans onto his legs, and then some black boots afterwards. he grabbed his wallet and made sure that he had the right amount of money to get into the club if he didn't get in regularly, before it was time. 

"Here goes nothing." He chuckled to himself, one of his mischievous chuckles he was known for. He walked out and took a taxi to the nightclub. When he got out, he paid the taxi driver before standing in the queue to be let inside, turns out he didn't need the money to get in, but he'd still tell Richard that he did so he could keep the money. 

Harry walked in and immediately started searching for Louis's face, he researched everything to know about the man, and he had a pretty good idea on what he looked like. He kept looking until he gave up, walking to the bar and sitting down on one of the stools, ordering a gin and tonic. He looked out to the sea of people in the place, "fuck. It's gonna be impossible to find that twat." He sighed and turned back around, rubbing over his temples before his drink was given to him, taking a sip and licking over his lips. 

"Anyone sitting here?" Someone asked in a yell over the music, Harry turned around and his eyes were met with a set of bright blue ones, his lips twisted into a small smirk, shaking his head "no sir." He whispered and patted the seat next to him. It was exactly the man he was looking for, Louis William Tomlinson. 

Louis smiled a smug smile before sitting on the stool harry patted, ordering a beer, and taking his lower lip between his teeth, looking over at harry while harry was watching the crowd dance. "So, what brings you here?" Louis asked and harry turned to louis, shrugging "to get fucked, if I'm being honest." He hummed and took another drink of his drink, there was a soft chuckle from the other man. "any luck with that?" Louis asked and harry shook his head, wrinkling up his nose before turning back around towards the bar, seeing Louis's beer being brought to him, louis grabbing it and taking a drink, watching his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed. 

Harry sighed and gulped the last of his drink "you wanna dance, handsome?" He asked and looked up at Louis with raised eyebrows, louis nodding and putting his beer down. Harry stood up and tugged louis off his chair, walking him to the dance floor, they got lost in the crowd before harry turned around, pushing his bum against Louis's crotch, feeling Louis's hands onto his hips, pushing Harry's hips firmer against his own, grinding his hips up, harry rolling his hips and feeling louis pinch at his sides, harry let his head rest onto Louis's shoulder, Louis leaning in to connect his lips to Harry's skin. He licked and sucked in one area of Harry's neck, a lovebite on display as Louis pulled his lips away. 

Even with the music blasting, Harry could've sworn he heard Louis's grunts. Harry pulled away and pressed his lips to Louis's lips, the man's hands finding their way to the small of Harry's back, harry's hands reaching up to cup Louis's cheek, Harry could feel Louis grinding against him, still. He felt the boy's boner rubbing against his thigh as the thrusted his hips up. Harry smirked against the kiss before pulling away. "wanna me to your place, yeah?" He whispered into Louis's ear as Louis nodded. Harry bit down on his bottom lip before grabbing onto the man's hand. "Lead the way." He hummed as louis began pulling him towards the exit.

They walked side by side to Louis's car, Harry climbing inside the passenger's seat as louis sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and reached for Harry's thigh, squeezing it gently as he let his hand rest there. Harry paid no mind to it as he looked out the window, he looked down at Louis's hand "how far is your home from here?" Harry asked as Louis raised an eyebrow. "About eight minutes." He said as Harry smirked "that's enough time." He hummed and removed Louis's hand from his thigh, reaching for the man's zipper, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, tugging them down just a bit before slipping his hand into Louis's boxers, pulling the other male's length out and running his hand up and down his cock slowly, looking up at louis as Louis tried to not crash the bloody car. "Fuck." Louis muttered and watched as harry leaned in to lick a stripe onto his length, wrapping his lips around the head and suckling on it gently, before pushing his length even further so he had more of louis in his mouth, swirling his tongue and pumping the rest of what wasn't in his mouth with his hand. 

He kept taking as much as the boy's length as he could, before he felt the head hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag a bit but not pulling off, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harshly. Louis reached down to tangle his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging on his curly hair softly and a rough grunt escaping his parted lips as he continued to drive home.

Harry moaned around Louis's cock, making obscene sucking and slurping sounds before he started bobbing his head, Louis's hand guiding harry up and down his shaft as Harry continued to bob his head. "You're such a slut." Louis praised as Harry made a slurping sound in response. "Can't wait to fuck you." He whispered as Harry continued to suck, blinking up at louis, looking at him through his eyelashes before focusing on the blowjob, he continued suckling and swirling his tongue until he heard louis gasp, pulling on Harry's hair roughly and letting out a throaty moan, releasing himself inside Harry's mouth, followed by strings of profanity. 

Harry smirked once he felt the warmness of come in his mouth, pulling off of louis's shaft and swallowing everything that was in his mouth, licking over his lips. "Mm.." He hummed In delight, biting down on his bottom lip, before sitting back up winking at Louis. 

Louis breathed heavily as he arrived infront of his mansion, harry looking out the window and seeing the gate that was infront of the mansion, staring in awe as it was opened up, Louis reached down to zip and button his jeans back up before he parked infront of the huge place that he called home "holy fuck, this house is bigger than the high school I went to." Harry whispered and opened the door, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing off the car.


End file.
